


Gunplay is Foreplay

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Riddles, Euphemisms, Fluff, Foreplay, Frottage, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Guns, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Psychopaths In Love, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Oswald takes Ed to a shooting range to teach him a few things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from tumblr, and it was a lot of fun to write. I even wrote a dirty riddle all by myself for it.

“Oswald, I insist, I am capable of using a firearm. This is unnecessary,” Ed pleads. Oswald is taking precious time out of his day to teach Ed a skill he is already familiar with. It is a complete waste of time.

“Edward, you yourself have confessed to having no formal experience. Allow me to teach you some tricks of the trade. Besides, I thought you were still interested in learning from me,” Oswald says, trying to appeal to Ed’s desire for proficiency and his underlying idolization. Oswald knows him well. Ed can’t resist the opportunity to learn potentially valuable information, particularly when Oswald is the one giving it.

They finally come to the cashier. Oswald pushes a stack of money through a slot in the bullet-proof glass.

“Clear everyone out. I want complete privacy and access to the full range of your weaponry for the next hour.” The man nods timidly, grabbing the cash and scrambling for the gun range to clear everyone out.

“Let’s pick out some toys,” Oswald says, and his word choice is not lost on Edward.

“I would like to focus on handguns, mostly,” Edward says. It’s not likely he’ll handle anything else in the near future.

“That’s probably a good idea, we can work on the bigger stuff later.” Oswald muses. They can start with handguns and revolvers, and if they have time they can wrap with a shotgun today. The next time they come in they can touch on whatever he shows Ed today and get started on rifles. Ed doesn’t know that Oswald has a repeat performance planned for sometime in the near future, and it’s better that way. If Ed knew that Oswald was planning on dragging him back here from time to time he'd have a fit. Something about Oswald’s time being valuable and that he could learn from his other staff, blah blah blah. As if Oswald didn’t plan this with the purpose of giving himself an excuse to spend some quality time with with his lover.

Oswald grabs a .22 Glock to start with once they reach the storage room, which the cashier so graciously left unlocked for them. He grabs one extra magazine and several boxes of ammo, then leads Ed to the range. He checks the safety and bids Ed closer.

“First, I want to show you how this works so that you can practice reloading while we work on your stance and aim. This is the magazine release,” Oswald says, moving the knob as he does. The magazine slips free as he pulls it out. 

“Pull the slide back,” he continues, “and catch it with the slide catch here.” Oswald is well aware that he will only need to demonstrate this to Ed once. The man’s a whiz with puzzles, and that’s all this is. The hard part is going to be making him aware of his body while he’s shooting and working on his accuracy. He puts the gun down.

“This is how you load the magazine,” Oswald says. He opens a box of ammunition, then takes one bullet and slides it into the magazine. He puts in another, showing Ed how to push the first bullet down into the magazine and slide the next in. Oswald hands Ed the magazine. “Finish this one, I’ll do the other.”

Ed fills the magazine with no problem and finishes before Oswald. No surprise. Oswald knew he wouldn't have an issue with the mechanics of this.

“When you put in the magazine,” he says, sliding it in, “you can either pull down the slide catch, or pull the slide back. I like to pull the slide back.” Oswald rotates the gun in his hand.

“First finger on the frame,” Oswald says, tapping it against the gun. Ed watches intently. “Then pull the slide back.” It clicks into place.

“And now we’re loaded,” Oswald says. “When we unload, the first thing to do is release the magazine.” He pulls it free again.

“There’s still a live bullet in there, so keep it pointed away. Pull the slide back, hit the catch on the other side with your thumb, and take the round out,” he says, demonstrating the process to Ed.

“It’s not that different from what I’ve handled before, Oz. This seems fairly simple. Could we move on?” Of course, now that he has been shown once Ed will never forget how to handle this particular weapon. 

“Alright, show me how you load and unload it.” Edward slips in and catches the magazine, pulling the slide back and letting it snap into place. Then he releases the magazine, pulls the slide back, tips the round out into his left hand and catches the slide with the catch on the other side using his thumb. He does it so quickly that Oswald can’t even tell if he’s doing it correctly until the gun is lying empty on the table, a single golden round resting in Ed’s palm.

“Good?” he asks. He’s smirking. Oswald is pleased that he picked this up so quickly, it means he can get to the better, second half of the lesson sooner. But first…

“I’ll show you how to disassemble it.” He doesn’t bother naming any parts, he just makes sure Ed can see what catches he’s hitting and how the gun fits together. Ed is more than capable of figuring this out himself, he knows, but he wants to show him the right way. If Ed sees him do this once, it’s enough for him to pick it up. He finishes disassembling and reassembling it.

“I’ll show you how to clean it later. Just know that every time you pull the slide back like I have been, the gun is cocked.” Oswald shows him the position of the trigger. “There’s no magazine, and no bullet in the chamber,” he continues, pulling the chamber back to reveal the empty interior before allowing the slide to snick back into place. “So it’s okay to pull the trigger and de-cock it.” He pulls the trigger. As expected, nothing happens apart from a clicking noise.

He hands Ed the gun, “Show me, and try to slow down a little so I can make sure you’re doing it right, show-off.” Ed huffs, but he complies, pausing at intervals to look up at Oswald, who merely nods. He doesn’t make a single mistake, and his hands are sure as they handle the weapon. The gun is a puzzle, and puzzles are his forte.

Ed pulls the slide back to check the chamber. Even though it’s obviously empty, it’s a good habit to develop. He points the gun away from them and pulls the trigger to de-cock it, laying it on the table. He turns to Oswald and raises a brow, “Is this the part where you actually show me how to shoot?”

“Yes, Eddie, this is the part where I show you how to shoot,” he parrots. “Safety first, and all that.”

“Alright then, load the gun.” Ed does so, and now they can begin. Oswald walks over to one of the booths, taking the extra magazine and some ammo. “We’ll set up in here, put the gun down for a second.” Ed lays the gun on the shelf in front of him and stands in the booth, looking over the targets. Oswald walks around behind him, then pushes him forwards. Ed falls forward, catching himself on the shelf, his right foot forward. He looks back at Oswald, betrayed.

“Oswald?” he asks. Has he done something wrong already?

“I wanted to see what foot you’re dominant with. It’s your right, by the way, so that makes this easy.” Oswald gets behind Ed, nudging his feet apart with his foot. “Stand with your feet apart, about the width of your hips. Put your left foot slightly forwards, both of your feet pointed at the target.”

“I feel ridiculous already,” Ed says.

“I know this doesn’t exactly look cool but we’re starting with the basics so that you can be as accurate as possible. You can try to be fancy after I see if you can actually hit the target like this. Are you balanced?” he asks, pushing Ed slightly as he does. He sways but doesn’t falter.

“I suppose,” Ed says, shifting his weight between his feet to check himself.

“Stay centered, nose over toes. Pick up the gun.” Ed picks it up in his right hand. “Grip the front of it with your left hand.” Ed does so. Oswald adjusts his grip minutely.

“Okay, let me see how you aim at the target.” Ed lifts the gun. His arms are straight out in front of him, and it looks like he’s locking his elbows. Oswald sighs. He presses against Ed from behind, feeling him startle slightly at the touch. 

“Push forward with this arm,” he says, tapping Ed’s right arm. Ed adjusts. Oswald reaches around him, “Now pull back on the gun with the support arm.”

“Isometric tension,” Ed mumbles, “Smart.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Oswald confesses, “But sure. Whatever you can think of that helps you remember this feeling of tension in your arms right now.”

“Bend your left arm so that your elbow is pointed at the ground,” Oswald says, reaching around Ed to pull his arm down into the correct position. Ed’s cologne smells delightful, why hadn’t he noticed before?

He gives himself a mental shake. He needs to focus; Ed is carrying a loaded weapon. He banishes the thoughts that follow. No… Just, no.

“You feel that,” he says, his voice low, “that tension?” Ed swallows. Oswald can feel it, pressed against him like this. Not now, sexy thoughts.

“Yeah,” Ed rasps. “I feel it.”

Oswald wraps a hand around Ed’s left bicep, “This arm gives the set-up a downward pull to counter the upward recoil the Glock is going to give you.”

“You should bend a little more,” Oswald says, taking hold of his hips. Ed gets lower. “Some of your weight is in front of you now that your arms are out and you’re bent forwards, so your hips should be back very slightly to compensate.” Basically, his ass should be sticking out, but Oswald doesn’t want to sound crude.

Oswald pulls Ed’s hips back the scant distance between them until his ass is flush with Oswald’s hips, “Good?” he asks. Ed nods.

“Don’t lock your strong arm, but you should be pushing it out,” Oswald’s says, pulling to give Ed’s right arm a little more bend. He presses against Ed, talking into his ear as he does, “Remember this position, this feeling.” Ed shifts against him, rocking on his feet, checking over his arms and then pushing his ass back into Oswald’s hips.

Oswald imagines what Butch looks like naked, and feels the heat in his crotch go down. He wants Ed to at least get a shot off before he himself goes off half-cocked.

“Okay, check the chamber,” Oswald instructs. Ed breaks the tension of his arms, pulling the slide back.

“It’s loaded,” Ed confirms.

“Get back into position.” Ed resets himself. Oswald bring his elbow down slightly so it’s truly pointed at the ground, then adjusts his right arm again so there’s more give. “That’s very good, Ed.”

“Find a point on the target to aim at, and get the sights on the gun up to the aiming point. The front sight should be under your aiming point.” It’s tough for him to actually check since Ed is taller than him, but he can talk him through it. “Do you have a good sight picture?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Ed says, but he sounds unsure. They’ll know if he’s using the sights right when he fires.

“Go ahead and put your finger on the trigger, then.” Ed put his finger through gently.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Take a breath, steady yourself, and press the trigger when you pause on the exhale.” Oswald is still pressed tight against him, bent over Ed’s back to speak into his ear. His hands on Ed’s hips keep them flush together. He feels it when Ed breathes in, steadies himself, and then exhales.

A moment after the exhale Ed pulls the trigger, a loud bang resounding through the room. He jolts back against Oswald, then lowers the gun. Oswald peaks over his shoulder. Ed had gone for a headshot, and the little ‘x’ that used to exist in the center of the target now sports a small hole instead.

“Well done,” Oswald says, nosing at the nape of his neck. Ed shivers, bringing his arms back up. He takes five quick shots at the target; they all cluster around the small mark over the target’s ‘heart’.

Oswald holds his hips tighter, grinding against Ed’s backside, “Why don’t you unload it all, love?” Ed raises the gun again, and there’s a slight tremor in his arms, now. Oswald knows he probably shouldn’t let him shoot now that he’s worked up, but it’s just too delicious.

Ed fires the gun in quick succession, jolting back against Oswald with each discharge. He pulls the trigger until it clicks harmlessly, then releases the magazine and sets the components down on the shelf. He hit the target with all of his remaining bullets, but they are more scattered across the chest, his precision and accuracy deteriorating as he went on. 

Ed puts his hands on the shelf, canting his hips back against Oswald. “You did that on purpose,” he accuses.

“It’s too bad. I guess that first shot was just lucky,” he says, pressing Ed back against the shelf. Oswald traps him against it with his hips and cages him in with his arms. “We’ll have to keep practicing.”

“It seems to me,” Ed says, gasping as Oswald grinds against him, “Like you’ve got another weapon in your pants for me to handle, already loaded and cocked.” Oswald laughs.

“Could you be more specific, Eddie?” Oswald teases.

“I come in a lot of different sizes, and discharge loads from my barrel,” Ed gasps as Oswald’s hand starts to stroke over the front of his pants. “You need to clean my barrel from time to time or I get backed up, and your fingers stroke my trigger to make me go off, what am I?”

“I have no idea,” Oswald lies, rocking Ed against the shelf with vigor.

“It’s, _hah_ , it’s a gun,” Ed huffs, his head falling forward, eyes squeezing together in pleasure.

“Oh, no, that not a gun in my pants,” Oswald says, grinning, “I’m just happy to see you.”

Ed laughs, falling forwards over the shelf. He catches sight of the time on his wrist-watch, groaning. “F-fuck, _ah_ -Oswald, our hour’s up.” 

Oswald is about to hiss that, _‘he doesn’t care, let them watch’_ , but he hears the front door open and close, then a series of footsteps coming towards them. _Damn_.

Oswald backs off, letting Ed stand upright. Ed smooths down his jacket, and then Oswald takes his hand.

“We’ll finish this later,” Oswald promises, leaning up to kiss him.

“After the tree-lighting ceremony, which we will be late to if we don’t leave now.”

“You mean-?”

“No.”

“Not even on the-”

“Especially not on the ride there, it’s only five minutes away.” Oswald does the math. There’s no way they can have a quickie in the limo and still look presentable for the ceremony. He sighs.

“But after?”

“Oh,” Edward says, smiling, “Afterwards, I am definitely holding you to that promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, comment. Hit me up on tumblr if you have anything you'd like to see me write, it's the holiday season and I'm in a giving mood, even.


End file.
